Hazards in the roadway can pose significant safety risks to nearby vehicles. Oftentimes, it is difficult or impossible to detect a hazard until it is too late to safely avoid the hazard, especially when another vehicle, contours in the road, or infrastructure block or obstruct a line of sight to the hazard. The issue is compounded due to the increased risk of colliding with surrounding vehicles, especially as multiple vehicles attempt to avoid the hazard. Therefore, there is a need for improved ways for warning vehicles of potential safety hazards in or near the roadway to improve safety.